


The Power Went Out

by Tortellini



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV 2020)
Genre: Alex Mercer Has Bad Parents (Julie and The Phantoms), Alex Mercer Has the Brain Cell (Julie and The Phantoms), Alex Mercer's Parents Are Homophobic (Julie and The Phantoms), Based on a Tumblr Post, Childhood Friends, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Epic Friendship, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Male Friendship, Mentioned Bobby | Trevor Wilson, Reggie Peters Has Bad Parents (Julie and The Phantoms), Soft Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms), Wordcount: 100-500, mentioned luke patterson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:33:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29659701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Alex and Reggie are alone in the studio when something happens.Oneshot/drabble
Relationships: Alex Mercer & Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms)
Kudos: 26





	The Power Went Out

The studio was usually pretty reliable, to be honest. Every single one of them had crashed there for some reason or another. It was Bobby's house to begin with, and he spent nights out there; Luke was currently crashing there more often than not ever since he'd ran away. Alex himself liked the solitude and the comfort of his friends both. They were a much better family than his original one. And similarly, Reg came there to get away from his folks' screaming at each other. 

Anyway. The studio was home. 

Who knew where Luke and Bobby were right now? Luke was probably doing something he thought was funny, and Bobbers was probably trying not to smile. But Alex and Reggie were alone with each other when the power went out. 

"...aw man." Alex put down his sticks. I mean, he supposed he didn't need to see to play the drums. But it definitely helped. 

"Hey, don't worry! I got this!" Reg said excitedly. 

And then he started to...he vibrated. Alex stared. He stared even more when it actually worked and he began to light up.

"What the hell, Reg."

"Oh, I swallowed a flashlight!"

"What thE FUCK REGINALD--"

His friends were going to give Alex a stroke one day. 


End file.
